


Dream Team Manhunt(oneshots)

by DandiLynn



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Death, Hunters, Manhunt - Freeform, Multi, One Shot, Oneshot, sword - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandiLynn/pseuds/DandiLynn
Summary: One shot stories about detailed and realistic manhunts either gone wrong, either ending with death and a bloody demise as this game of cat and mouse can go either ways, with each chapter being a different story.
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

The three hunters all had their swords in hand, all made from iron as they barely had any armor to protect them fully. Sapnap quickly tried to collect more of the Iron to use from the furnace as rustling in the bushes alerted and startled the already paranoid 3 as they all shot their heated attention to the direction. The oak trees were the only thing they could see as a pig from the distance began to wander away. 

A sigh of relief escaped their jittery selves as they waited for the iron to finish. 

“Does anyone have any extra food on them?” George asked as he stood awkwardly in an alerted stance. 

BadBoyHalo tossed him a cooked pork chop in doubles as he caught it. “Thank you,” he responded as he began to eat. 

“Do you need any chicken Sapnap,” Bad asked the impatient hunter who eagerly waited for the iron pieces to be done. 

“I have some bread if you don’t want chicken,” he recommended as he saw how uneasy he was from how silent it had been in the forest. Sapnap looked at him from the corner of his eye as Bad pulled out a couple of other foods. “I also have a cookie from the village and I have—” a sudden zip split through the air as BadBoyHalo began to violently cough, falling forward as an arrow had pierced through his back, tearing his clothes. 

George fell back onto the grass in fear as Sapnap lunged for the iron as he tossed it on the crafting bench, the wood scratching and tearing as his skin as he made two helmets. He aggressively threw it to George as they both slapped it on. 

They both got closer together, desperately looking around as they couldn’t see any flashes of anything. 

Bad had been clenching his chest, as blood had been dripping down his chin and down his neck. He fumbled for his sword as Sapnap glanced at him, just in time to catch a glimpse of a green hoodie with a white mask as its expressionless, dead smile made him sick to his stomach. 

A sword appeared in his hands as Sapnap was terrified to see how tightly the man was holding it, as in one swift, single stroke he plunged the sword into Bad’s back as the tip tore through his sweatshirt, poking and staring at the two hunters as Bad’s eyes had gone wide with terror. 

Dream pulled it out, accompanied by the sound of tearing flesh, as Bad’s entire body shook and fell to the earthy ground, blood spilling onto the grass blades as the sweet smell of the beautiful forest filled Sapnap and George with sickness. 

George grabbed sapnap’s arms as they took off in a full sprint the opposite direction of Dream as they panted heavily, their adrenalines screaming and clashing as their arms were flaring with their swords in hand. 

They exited the forest as the clouds covered the blazing sun, as they stumbled to a stop. They were next to a river as Sapnap placed a crafting bench down as they quickly made boats. 

An arrow shot past them as they both moved to the opposite side of the bench as the following one hurled itself towards George as it grazed his arm. 

Blood sprayed the grass as George quickly covered his arm in pain. 

“It burns!” He screamed as they both turned around to see Dream darting rapidly towards them, his sword covered in blood as it glistened in the sunlight, his armor shining like a crystal as his mask's smile stayed silent. 

He stopped a bit away as he lifted his mask up only so they could see his mouth. 

He took out a cookie, the same one Bad had offered earlier as he took a small bite before putting his mask down, twisting his sword so the reflection mocked the two. 

Sapnap grabbed the boat he had managed to craft as he placed it in the water. 

“George!” He called as George grabbed his own sword, gripping the handle as he sprinted towards the masked prey, swiping his sword at him as Dream popped his shield out and blocked his attack. 

George stepped back as he tried again and again, as he kept falling back with no damage done on either side. 

Dream casted his shield as he took out his diamond sword which he had hidden until then, as George pushed his sunglasses to his head, as Sapnap could see his hands shaking. 

George swiped at him with the sword as Dream blocked it with his own. The masked figure kicked his leg up as he plunged it into George’s gut, prompting him to hold his stomach as he bent over and recoiled. 

Sapnap took an arrow as he got out of the boat, and crafted a bow. He placed the arrow down as he shot it at Dreams head, causing the steel tip to break a hole in the white mask, in the center as he paused in his actions. 

George stumbled to his feet as he staggered to the boat as Sapnap crafted a second one just in case. 

He jumped into the boat as he began to steer away as they both looked back to see Dream grab the arrow as he ripped it out, crack marks spilling from the center of his blank smiling mask. 

He darted towards the crafting table they left as George began to hyperventilate in fear. A boat appeared in the water as Dream began to follow their trail in the river. 

Sapnap steered roughly to the sides, trying not to crash as they both saw the mouth of the river as the ocean looked vast and long, assuring them a chance of survival. 

George took Sapnaps bow as he turned around, shooting arrows at the green man, his boat somehow swerving sharply to the side as he managed to dodge them. 

George shot his last arrow, aiming at his chest as Dream swiftly pulled to the side, his hand shooting out as he snatched the arrow, the sides of his hand bleeding from the impact as he placed it on his own bow, aiming for the hunters boat. 

“He’s got an arrow!” George cried as he grabbed onto Sapnap who was hurdling the boat towards the ocean as fast he humanly could. 

The oak boat jumped over the tides that lead to the ocean as George gripped the sides until his nails stabbed in. 

The boundless ocean welcomed them with a warm embrace as they both cried in happiness until the horrific zipping sound of an arrow shook their boat, as it broke from impact. 

They slipped into the water with splashes as the cold water overcame them in a dreaded chill. They both shot up to the surface, shredding the icy water as Sapnap tried to grab his boat from his inventory. 

Waves splashed over their heads as George’s glasses fell off, and both their heads were submerged. 

Sapnap shot up as Dream had been hovering above George’s head, standing in his boat as Snapnap let out a small cry, George unable to hear as Dream grabbed his already engulfed head and jumped into the water, pushing all his weight on top of George. 

They both disappeared below the surface as Sapnap placed his boat and ducked his head underwater, his mouth opening in agape as George’s face had gone a dark shade of a plum, as his eyes were rolled back and his hands were wrapped and grabbing onto Dreams coat, as Dream moved his head to look at Sapnap. 

His heart skipped an entire beat as he flung himself onto the boat, rapidly trying to move the boat away, as he headed back to land. 

He jumped from his boat to see Dream swimming towards shore as Sapnap took off in a run along the beach.

His heartbeat was rocking in his chest as his breaths and throat burned from how far he was pushing himself. 

He changed biomes as the spruce woods swallowed him up. He dodged the berries as he began to climb a mountain that loomed over stone. 

He jumped the blocks in his way, trying not to slip on the dirt as he grabbed for his water bucket and sword. 

His eardrums and thoughts were shattered by the thumping of his own heart as his body shook with adrenaline. 

He pulled himself to his feet as he hovered above a long drop. He held the sword close to him in a hug as he stepped away from the pitiful edge, his back running into something cold and wet. 

He whipped around as Dream’s hand shot at his neck, his fingers wrapping themselves around his sweating skin as he held his body at a distance, his grip squeezing every second, slowly but surely. 

Tears foamed in his eyes as his voice turned into small whimpers and squeals as he tried to grab for his sword. 

Dream used his free hand to grab it, placing it between his knees as the tip stabbed into Sapnaps kneecaps. He yanked the water bucket as he tossed it off the cliff. 

“D-Dre…..am…!” He managed to squeeze out as the mask only fakely smiled back. 

He took the sword from his legs, pulled his arm back as he thrusted its blade into the hunters waist as pain overtook his emotions and mind, as he couldn’t think. 

He was running out of air, as Dream let the sword stay still in his abdomen. 

He lifted the bottom of his mask as his mouth showed again. A genuine smile spread across his face, as with a playful and joyful tone, he said aloud two simple words that made Snapnaps blood run cold. 

“I win.”

He let go of his neck as he was pushed back, his heavy body falling back as he reached his arm out in hope for Dream to save him, as the smile painted on his face stayed frozen in time. 

His entire body fell deeper and deeper, and farther away from the edge as the last thing he felt was his own shocked breath.


	2. Final hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attempted murder on Dream leads his shattered body to his two friends, as one can never see the light of day again, as an emotional fight breaks out.

Dream looked off into the orange clouds as the sun began to hide behind the mountains, mobs crawling up and spawning below his feet. He had his mask lifted halfway up as his chin was resting on his hands. Trailing his fingers through the soft spring grass, a group of bees fluttered past him as he turned to watch them disappear into their hive. 

His legs dangled from the cliff, as a tree branch breaking alerted him from behind, causing him to snap his head back, as a chicken ran past the oak trees, not minding him. 

He slowly turned back towards the sunset as unexpected hands forcefully shoved him from behind, his legs kicking to stop as they only plunged off the rocky cliff. He tried to peer behind him to see what it was, his head spinning in pure shock, as his entire bottom half slipped from the ground, weighing him down as he witnessed his entire body drop from the grass and down the steep cliff. 

His hands automatically shot out, grabbing at the rocky wall as his fingers began to split from the poking sharp edges that stuck out like needles. Watery blood trailed down the limestone as he kicked his feet all around, trying to grab onto anything to hold him up. His sweatshirt began to rip apart from how he tried to hug the wall. 

He grasped onto a bigger stone, his feet kicking the wall as he dug his boots in a crevice that was formed in the wall. He used it to lift himself more onto the bigger rock to support himself, as he began to heavily breathe, his adrenaline causing him to fearfully shake. He looked at his hands as a few fingernails were missing and the others halfway chipped, blood covering his palms and arm. Glancing down at his kneecap, a giant gash the size of a stick trailed along up to his thigh as bright pounds of blood began to pour and blend with his black pants. 

He calmed himself down, discomfort and aches rocking his entire body as Dream bit his lip from the agonizing, tearful pain in his hand and body, as he looked at the ground which was still a ways down, and finally at the top where he was pushed. He couldn’t see anyone up as the sun was setting rather quickly. 

He took off his sweatshirt slowly, revealing his turtle neck as he used it to protect his hands in a bundle, rolling them into small balls. He lowered himself down the rocks as his feet helped guide. He would grit his teeth unhealthily and bite his lower lip whenever the shocking pain corrupted throughout him as he tasted the bitter metallic seep throughout his entire mouth. 

He reached the bottom as his legs gave out, causing him to fall as he quickly turned onto his back to avoid worsening the pain. 

The luscious grass caught him, as he pulled himself up, limping into the thick forest as he began to groan in significant pain, the strong scent of blood boiling his scent as he collapsed onto a tree, falling to the ground. He took his sweatshirt off his hands as it’s green color was soaked in the dark red. He took an arrow hidden in his coat pocket delicately, as he slowly sliced the parts of the fabric off, the arrow moving from in between his battered, ugly fingers. 

He took the small slices and wrapped his hands up, uncontrollable tears slipping down his red, scratched up cheeks as his mask sat still on his head, blood spattered over its white coat. 

His lip began to quiver as the fabric pressed onto his cuts, as Dream held his free hand to his mouth, to stop his small cries that poured from his quivering lips. He clenched his eyes shut as he began to do the same to his other hand, the fabric immediately soaking up as his hands began to become numb and fuzzy. 

He cut another strand off, wrapping it around his leg as the cuts dead skin made him audibly gag. 

He tightened the fabric as he grunted loudly in misery. His cuts began to madly burn as if fire had been scorching his body, as he bit on his remaining finger nails, his fingers shaking unconsciously. 

He laid back against the tree, as mobs were appearing from afar. The stars began to twinkle brightly through the swaying leaves above him, as he heaved himself up. 

“I need…” he began, speaking aloud as he pulled himself to his feet, limping through the forest as he used his shoulders to push off from trees. 

He made it to a random water hole, a torch ablaze as it sat lonely on stone. 

Dream bent down, picking it up as he examined it, looking all around him as he used it to guide himself through the night. 

The sun had finally lowered, the eerie sounds of spiders climbing and skeletons bones rattling as Dream saw another torch randomly set up on the ground as a cave opening was engulfed in the hill. 

He nervously stumbled around in place, as he began to fall forwards, catching himself as he entered the cave, torch in hand as a train of them brightly lit up the musky, sinister stone as he saw it drop off. 

He heard water running, as it remained dead silent, his footsteps being the only thing that cluttered and echoed in his aching head, as with each step he took, more pain bit him ferociously. 

He stopped to take a breather, leaning against the stone as footsteps from further down began to clash against the enclosed walls. His face began to light up as he began to hobble towards it, trying not to trip over his own feet as he used the back of his hands to trail along the wall. Messy hot tears began to slip down his face out of relief as when looking over a corner, a puddle of blood sat next to his foot. 

He drew back behind the edge of the cave, as when peering over he saw a figure with his back turned, a diamond sword hovering above a motionless body as Dream gazed at Sapnaps grey, lifeless eyes as blood stained his white shirt, his eyes rolled back. Dream opened his mouth in shock, eyes wide as he stepped further back, his attention catching the blooding spilling from the diamond sword. 

The figure turned towards his direction, as Dream took out his arrow, sweating as he flipped down his mask, covering his shocked, crying face. 

“George.” He said aloud, stepping out. He slowly moved the arrows comfortably in his hands as the figure fully turned towards him. 

George’s glasses reflected the smiling masked man that stood apart from him, as he spun around, sliding in the bloody mess, leaving skid marks as his blue shirt was stained. He began to spin the sword around in his hands. He stood in silence as a bright, wide smile began to form. 

“Hello.” He simply said, glancing down at Sapnaps body as he boredly kicked their lifeless friend’s leg. 

Dream flinched, as he kept himself back. 

“George.” He began through gritted teeth. “What did you do?” He demanded, hurt aching in his words as he felt himself shake. 

George flipped up his glasses, revealing his dull eyes as he slid them on his head. 

“How did you make it?” He asked. “I am rather curious. Did you fall on something perhaps…? Maybe you grabbed something…? Well? Don’t be hasty now. Tell me, Dream.” 

Dream stood frozen, as he was at a loss of words. 

“You… pushed me?” 

“Oh come on now!” George yelled, excitement sparking in his voice as he began to fully laugh in pure joy as if someone said something funny. He didn’t seem bothered as he began to lightly stroll towards Dream. 

“Are you dumb?” He asked, pointing to his brain as he tilted his head in amusement. “Are you stupid?”

“George… I—” Dream choked out, as he held back his pathetic sobs. He slowly began to reach for his friend, as his entire body moved forwards, as if he was trying to reach for George. 

George watched his hands come near, as he stopped in place, inches away. 

“What have you done?” Dream mumbled with a shaky voice as he forced himself to not look at Sapnaps crippled body near him. He closed his eyes for a second, before opening them as he kept reaching for George. 

His hands finally reached the man's shoulders, as he clenched them, cursing through the pain as his hands began to shake from how much pressure was being applied as his own blood began to leak onto George’s shirt. 

“What have you done?” He repeated, more bitterly as George looked at the smiles still face, staying quiet. 

He looked around and clenched his sword. 

George sucked in his lips as he looked back at Dream, his eyes swelling with regret and terror as he avoided eye contact. 

“Oh my god.” He stuttered, his eyes flicking to Sapnaps crippled body. He covered his mouth, a shocked gasp escaping as he backed away in distress. He rammed into Dream's body, aggressively turning his head to see what he had run into as he unconsciously began pushing away in horror as Dream grabbed him and held him in an embrace. 

“Oh my god.” George shakingly muttered as he tightly returned the hug, his body breaking out in a sweat as he began to shake rather rapidly. “Did I do that…?” He asked, his voice becoming higher in pain. 

Dream hugged him tighter, squeezing him. 

“I messed up. Oh my god Dream I messed up.” He began to yell through sobs, burying his face into the masked man’s shirt. “I messed up.”

“It’s okay, it’s okay. Calm down.” Dream whispered, as even he was at a loss. 

“I can’t believe it. I failed. I failed to do the one thing, but I guess we all can’t be like you, now can we.” George whispered into Dream's ear, his voice turning bitter and sour as Dream froze in place. 

He saw George’s arm move as within seconds, the sword split open his skin as it’s edges cut and pierced into his chest, as he felt the cold blade slide between his rib cage as his entire body jolted. His mind began to clutter and turn hazy as he could feel the horrid, abdominal pain stab and burn inside him. His body screamed for help as George was still hugging him, his hand gently rubbing the back of his head, his hair getting stuck in the guy's bloody hand. 

“This would’ve been easier if only you’d been more stupid the first time I pushed you. It didn’t have to come to this,” he said, grabbing it as Dream could feel the blade move around as George yanked it out. Blood sprayed and poured out him like an endless river. 

Dream released his entire body weight onto George, falling to the ground. George bent down, still holding him as he placed his body against the stone. He slid the mask up as Dream was holding onto his chest, feebly attempting to stop the bleeding, as his body felt too weak to move as the crushing pain buried itself permanently in him as every part of him felt numb to the touch. 

He felt like he couldn’t breathe. He gasped for air, as he attempted to keep his breathing steady. 

He felt a sharp jab from his pocket, as he slowly reached in it, his battered hands resting upon something. 

“G—George..” he mumbled through slurred speech. 

George turned his head, as Dream could see he pretended to cry. 

“C—co...ome h-here.” He begged, waving his hand wearily, as George bent down to face him. 

Dream reached his hand to his mask, sliding it back down as he shakingly wrapped his arm around George’s neck, weakly pulling him in for a final hug, as George hesitated. 

He dropped to his knees, as he was confused on why he wanted any type of affection. 

“Why?” George asked plainly, as Dream used all his strength to pull himself up to correctly hug him, his mask sliding as Dream’s cheek rested on his shoulder. 

George dubiously returned the hug, as he could hear his friend's hoarse breathing ring in his ear. He dropped the sword he was holding, as he was fully confused. 

Dream gave a final sigh of sadness. 

“Y-you… w-wil-l a-a...always be m…” he paused, catching his breath as the pain began to tear at him more aggressively. “B-best f..friend.” He whispered delicately, taking the arrow from his pocket as he slid it up to his own chest, slipping out his arm from the embrace as he jabbed it into George’s neck. 

Blood began to gurgle onto his mask as Dream used all his strength to keep him in one place, not letting go as George flailed around. 

His body began to weigh down into Dreams lap, as he used both his hands to hold him. He began to squeeze him, the man's cries drowned out by his own blood as the arrow was knocked out, the crimson flowers draining and showering Dream as he heard George choke. 

Dream felt his hands shakingly hug him back, as his entire body slumped down, Dream letting him slide down as he rested his friend's head on his lap. 

He checked for a pulse, clenching his eyes as his body had gone limp. 

Dream sat in silence for what seemed days, as he felt his eyelids become heavy. His pain had begun to numb, as his skin felt like sand was being rubbed excruciatingly. He placed his hand on George’s cheek as he fixed his mask to correctly cover his face before his hand lifelessly fell down onto his friends soft, matted hair.


End file.
